lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lúthien
Lúthien (LD 1200 - PE 466, później także PE 466 - PE 506) – elfka z Doriathu, córka elfa Thingola i Meliany z Majarów, najpiękniejsza ze wszystkich dzieci Eru Ilúvatara. Biografia Życie w Doriacie Lúthien przyszła na świat w lesie Neldoreth. Na jej powitanie rozkwitły kwiaty niphredil . Przez pierwszą część swego życia mieszkała w Doriacie, strzeżona przez ojca i matkę. Spotkanie z Berenem Jej los odmienił się z chwilą przejścia przez Obręcz Meliany Berena, który, zobaczywszy ją śpiewającą i tańczącą w lesie, zakochał się ze wzajemnością. Nazwał ją wtedy Tinúviel. Jednak ta radość nie trwała zbyt długo. Daeron, przyjaciel Lúthien z dzieciństwa, który był jej partnerem w muzyce i tańcu, dostrzegł jej spotkania z Berenem i doniósł o tym jej ojcu, dlatego, że to on kochał Lúthien, ale bez wzajemności. Beren poprosił Thingola o jej rękę, ale ten uznał to za zuchwalstwo. Nie skazał go jednak na śmierć. Nakazał mu zdobycie jednego z Silmarilów z Żelaznej Korony Morgotha, które miały być ceną za rękę Lúthien. Córkę zaś uwięził dla jej rzekomego dobra . Ratunek Berena Wbrew zakazom ojca Lúthien uciekła ratować swego ukochanego, ponieważ doświadczyła wizji, w której ujrzała Berena leżącego w lochu Saurona na wyspie Tol Sirion. Pomogły jej w tym włosy, które za sprawą jej mocy urosły do takich rozmiarów, że mogła za ich pomocą zejść na dół i uśpić pilnujących ją strażników. W drodze została znaleziona przez wilczura Huana z Valinoru i zaprowadzona do jego pana, Celegorma, który zachwycony jej urodą porwał ją i uwięził w Nargothrondzie, chcąc wymusić na Thingolu zgodę na zaślubienie jej. Huan jednak ulitował się nad nią, zbuntował się przeciwko swemu panu i razem z Lúthien uciekli z Nargothrondu. Wyruszyli razem do Tol Sirion. Gdy zbliżyli się do fortecy, Lúthien zaczęła śpiewać. Beren uznał, że to wytwór jego wyobraźni, ale mimo to odpowiedział na wezwanie. Wtedy Sauron usłyszał śpiewającą elfkę i zapragnął oddać ją jako więźnia Morgothowi. Posłał więc swoje wilkołaki, aby zabiły Huana, ale wilczur zabijał jednego po drugim, w końcu zdecydował się wysłać swojego najsilniejszego wilkołaka – Draugluina, którego Huan również pozbawił życia. Po tym wściekły Sauron sam przemienił się w najpotężniejszego wilkołaka jakiego dotąd widziano i ruszył zabić psa. Mimo wysiłków nie zdołał tego dokonać. Został pokonany przez Huana i zmuszony oddać klucze do warowni Minas Tirith. Po tym zamienił się w ohydnego wampira i odleciał poniżony i pokonany. Lúthien przejęła kontrolę nad wyspą, zniszczyła wieżę i uwolniła więźniów. Znalazła Berena leżącego obok martwego ciała króla Finroda Felagunda, który towarzyszył Berenowi. Przed śmiercią stoczył walkę na pieśni z Sauronem. Wyprawa po Silmaril Huan wrócił do swego pana, a Beren i Lúthien przez krótki czas żyli w lesie. Pewnego razu napotkali na swojej drodze Celegorma i Curufina, którzy ich zaatakowali. Wtedy Huan po raz kolejny sprzeciwił się swemu panu, a bracia zostali zmuszeni oddać jednego konia i nóż Angrist. Gdy wsiedli na konia i odjechali, Curifin wypuścił strzałę z łuku w ich stronę, ale pies z Błogosławionego Królestwa pochwycił ją w locie. Tak stało się z kolejną strzałą, ale trzeciej Huan nie zdołał przechwycić i trafiła Berena, który osłonił Lúthien własnym ciałem. Ranny Beren został uzdrowiony dzięki magii i miłości Lúthien, ale kiedy spała, oddał ją pod opiekę Huanowi i samotnie wyruszył do Angbandu. Kiedy Lúthien obudziła się, była zrozpaczona, przebrała się w więc w skórę nietoperzycy Thuringwethil, a Huan w wilkołaka Draugluina i ruszyli za Berenem. Znaleźli go na przedpolu twierdzy Morgotha. Beren nie chciał, aby Lúthien poszła z nim do wnętrza Angbandu, ale w końcu uległ. U bram napotkali ogromnego wilka Carcharotha, jednak Lúthien zmusiła go swoją mocą do głębokiego snu. Gdy dotarli do tronu Morgotha, Lúthien zaproponowała Władcy Ciemności, że mu zaśpiewa, a urzeczony Morgoth przyjął propozycje. Gdy zaśpiewała, popadł w głęboki sen, a ona w przebraniu nietoperzycy podleciała do jego twarzy i zarzuciła czarodziejski płaszcz na jego oczy. Gdy Melkor spał, Beren wyłuskał Sirmaril z Żelaznej Korony za pomocą noża Angrista, ale gdy chciał wyłuskać następne, nóż pękł, raniąc Morgotha w policzek i budząc go. Beren i Lúthien rzucili się do ucieczki, ale zatrzymał ich wilk Carcharoth. Odgryzł rękę Berenowi, w której ten trzymał Silmaril i połknął ją, następnie uciekł, ponieważ Sirmaril zaczął parzyć jego wnętrzności. Gdy wszystko wydawało się stracone, nadleciały orły Manwëgo i zabrały ich do Doriathu. Ślub z Berenem i polowanie na Wilka Beren został wezwany przed oblicze Thingola, który zażądał zobaczyć Silmaril, ale zamiast klejnotu mężczyzna pokazał mu kikut ręki i opowiedział mu ich historię. Zaskoczony Thingol zrozumiał, że kieruje nim przeznaczenie i pozwolił mu ożenić się z Lúthien. Wkrótce dotarła wiadomość, że rozszalały z powodu płonącego w żołądku klejnotu Carcharoth grasuje w granicach Doriathu. Wtedy to Beren, Thingol, Huan, Mablung i Beleg wraz z innymi elfami z Doriathu ruszyli zabić bestie. Dokonał tego Huan, który zginął po walce od ciężkich ran po tym jak Carcharoth zaatakował Berena, który wkrótce zmarł w ramionach Lúthien. Elfka umarła z rozpaczy. Gdy przebywała w Mandosie, zaczęła śpiewem błagać Námo, by mogła znów być z Berenem. Valar po zaciągnięciu rady u Manwëgo, który z kolei zapytał o wyjście samego Eru, dał do wyboru Lúthien dwie drogi: mogła odejść do Valmaru i zapomnieć o Berenie lub wrócić do Śródziemia razem z Berenem, jednakże stracić też przy tym swoją nieśmiertelność. Elfka oddała swoją nieśmiertelność, aby Beren mógł żyć razem z nią. Powrót do Śródziemia i śmierć Zaraz po powrocie do świata żywych udali się do Menegrothu. Każdy, kto na nich spojrzał, odczuwał radość, a zarazem lęk. Elfka uzdrowiła swojego ojca z czarnej rozpaczy spowodowanej śmiercią córki, jednak Meliana wiedziała, że będzie rozłączona z córką do końca świata. Małżonkowie następnie udali się na wyspę Tol Galen w Ossiriandzie, gdzie też przechowywali Silmaril. Z czasem miejsce to zaczęto nazywać Dor Firn-i-Guinar, krajem Żyjących Umarłych. Tam urodził się ich syn, Dior. Po pewnym czasie (około roku 503 Pierwszej Ery) oboje umarli, zaś Lúthien była pierwszą, która poświęciła swą nieśmiertelność dla człowieka. Elfowie utracili tę, którą najbardziej miłowali. Nikt nawet nie znał miejsca ich pochówku . Charakterystyka Lúthien miała czarne włosy oraz szare oczy. Ubierała się zwykle w niebieskie ubrania udekorowane złocistymi kwiatami. Nosiła również cienisty płaszcz. Drzewo genealogiczne Etymologia Imię Lúthien pochodzi z sindarinu od słowa „lúth” („kwitnienie”) i końcówki żeńskiej '„-ien”. Niekiedy imię to rozumiano po prostu jako „czarodziejka”. Natomiast jej przydomek nadany przez Berena, czyli Tinúviel, można przetłumaczyć jako „słowik” lub „córka zmierzchu”. Ciekawostki *O dziejach Lúthien i Berena opowiada The Lay of Leithian, a także wiersz Light as Leaf on Lindentree. *Historia Berena i Lúthien była inspiracją dla Aragorna. Opowiedział ją i zaśpiewał Frodowi, Samowi, Merry'emu i Pippinowi wieczorem na Amon Sûl jako Balladę o Leithian . *Opowieść o Lúthien zrodziła się w pobliżu miejscowości Roos w Yorkshire, na niewielkiej leśnej polanie porośniętej kwitnącym szalejemJ.R.R. Tolkien Christopher Tolkien: Beren i Lúthien Przedmowa. Galeria Beren and Luthien.jpg lutien_by_ngaladel_2.jpg|Luthien (graf. Ngaladel) luthien_by_ngaladel.jpg|Luthien (graf. Ngaladel) Beren+and+Luthien+Plight+Their+Troth.jpg|Beren i Luthien "Daj mi swą dłoń" (graf. Kip Rasmussen) luthien_finds_beren_by_kiprasmussen.jpg|Luthien znajduje Berena (graf. Kip Rasmussen) Beren a luthien by robleskazeppelin.jpg|Beren z ukrycia obserwuje tańczącą Luthien (graf. Sarka Skorpikova) beren_and_luthien_by_ralphdamiani.jpg|Beren i Luthien (graf. Ralph Damiani) Kategoria:Półmajarowie Kategoria:Postacie Pierwszej Ery ca:Lúthien de:Lúthien en:Lúthien es:Lúthien fr:Lúthien it:Lúthien nl:Lúthien ru:Лутиэн